


When I Looked Your Way (You Told me I was Crazy)

by TehRevving



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Vergil promised that he would wait until his partner was ready but it's getting harder and harder for him to resist them.Vergil x Virgin! Reader. Vaginal Sex. Loss of Virginity.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 238





	When I Looked Your Way (You Told me I was Crazy)

**Author's Note:**

> A surprise Valentine for the lovely vkylocifer on tumblr.

He knows that you’re inexperienced, he knew even before you sat down with an adorable flush to your face and admitted it to him. He can smell it on you, that sweet scent of innocence; it calls to the devil inside of him like nothing else. He had promised that he would wait until you were ready, that everything they did was on your own terms. It was getting harder and harder for him to resist the sweet allure of your innocent body and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out.

These thoughts haunt him, of pinning you down and taking that innocence that should rightly be his, but that’s his other side talking. He doesn’t know if he will fully be able to control that other side, but he doesn’t like the urges it brings to the surface. He wants to hold you close to him, shower you with love and affection while he brings you pleasure like no other but now he’s worried. He’s worried that he might hurt you now, he’s been waiting so long and his demon is not patient. 

He struggles now to control himself when you sit on his lap and kiss him, pressing your soft, warm body up against his own. It feels so good, so right, to not be alone any more, for there to be a steady heart beating against his own. But then you get into it. He can hear the change in your pulse as your blood rushes south, feel the shift in your body temperature and the barely audible whine you let out against his lips. His devil growls.

He can handle it, barely, when your hips shift and start to buck against his crotch. He starts to lose it when you murmur his name against his lips and the intoxicating scent of your arousal hits his nose. You pull away when he growls, when his hands grow possessive and his grip grows tight. He doesn’t blame you, kisses away your apologies when you say you’re not ready yet. It’s ok, he can wait, but his mind resents him for it. 

He knows that you’re afraid of him, he understands, he’s afraid too. Afraid of what might happen if he lost control, he doesn’t want to hurt you, doesn’t think he could hurt you, but he doesn’t know if he can hold back. 

So when he walks into Devil May Cry one day and finds his brother winking at him and saying that he’s going on a job for a few days, Vergil knows something isn’t quite right. When you walk into the office, blushing and shy a few hours later. He knows that you were up to no good. 

The two of you watch a movie, a casual thing, to help catch Vergil up on all of the pop culture that he has missed. You’re curled up on his chest and he can feel when your heart speeds up, when your scent changes to hold nerves and anticipation. It worries him a little. 

When you turn to him, face slightly flushed and heart hammering in your chest, he smiles softly to try and put you at ease. 

“I spoke to Dante,” you say and Vergil struggles to bite back a snarl. “About our problem.”

“What problem?” Vergil snaps, slightly annoyed that you would go and discuss these things with his brother. 

“Sex,” you blurt out. “He,” you trail off. “He told me what I can expect, how I can help make it easier for you.”

“I don’t approve of you speaking to my brother about such things.”

“I know. I’m sorry. But I’m tired of waiting. I want you. I’ll go crazy if I don’t have you. I want to try. Tonight.”

And the words leaving your lips stop his thoughts in their tracks. 

“All you have to do,” you lean forwards, lips close to his ear. “All you have to do is tell me if you feel overwhelmed, and we can take a small break, or not. Dante assured me that you wouldn’t hurt me and I believe him. I’m not scared anymore.”

You kiss him and all of Vergil’s protests die on the sweet taste of your lips and the soft press of your tongue against his own. You climb into his lap and his body sings at the contact, at the press of your soft form against his own. 

You start trying to remove his vest and he allows you, only slightly apprehensive. The feel of your palm against his bare chest, the press of your skin over his heart makes him melt back against the couch. Maybe he can do this.

You press kisses against his jaw, his neck and chest. The gentle touch of your lips is soothing, starting a low simmer just underneath his skin. Until you bite down on his shoulder. Not hard, but enough to make his eyes blaze. Suddenly you’re thrown on your back against the couch as Vergil hovers over you. 

He apologises and tries to pull back, to give you space. You don’t want him to go. You pull him back to your lips and wrap your legs around his waist. You want this, no matter what happens. 

Vergil roars when your crotch slots against his own but you’re surprised you can hear him over the sound of your own gasp as heat surges through your body. 

He ruts against you, biting at your neck. It hurts but the pricks of pain bring anticipation for more. He rips himself away from you, apologising while he praises your body, your touch and the taste of your skin. 

“Let’s move to the bedroom,” he says as he pulls away from you. He shakes his head to clear it, small strands of white hair falling down into his face. He waits for you to nod before he moves, picking you up and then laying you down gently against soft sheets. You start stripping off before he can crowd against you again. You might not have any experience from here on out, but you know enough about what is supposed to happen. 

His eyes are hyper focused on you, he doesn’t even blink. It makes you a little bit self conscious until he starts taking off his own pants. Then he’s standing in front of you in blue coloured underwear with a very large bulge at the crotch. The sight sends heat pooling between your legs and he breathes in deeply through his nose eyes flashing. 

He crawls on top of you, presses his lips against your own as his hands roam your bare form. You do the same to him, nails digging into his back. 

His large hands touch every part of your too hot, too sensitive skin. You cry out for him as his long fingers trail across your hips and he chuckles. He tests the waters, brushing a barely there touch over your scorching hot core. It makes you keen for him as a deep sound rumbles through his chest. 

“You will need preparation,” he says matter of factly but his voice is deep and rough. “Allow me to do that for you.”

“Vergil.”

“Can I touch you?” His voice is so sincere, deep and full of lust but soft and gentle at the same time. 

“I’ve never..” You trail off.

“I know,” he says dragging a finger up and down your sopping wet folds. You cry out his name and buck your hips against his hand. 

“I want you to be the first,” you say and the flare of blue in his eyes says it all. 

Vergil is so gentle as he presses a thick finger against your entrance. He moves slowly as he slowly slips it inside you. The feeling is strange, not quite uncomfortable but not quite comfortable either. He wriggles it inside of you and the sensation makes you wriggle against his grasp, you don’t know if you’re trying to move towards or further away from his touch. 

He presses a soft kiss to your hip as his finger sinks in to the knuckle. He lets you adjust, as he presses his crotch down against the mattress. He can’t believe the tightness just around one of his fingers and he moans without realising. The sound makes you tighten around him, and he can’t stop himself from moving. 

He stretches you out while you keen for him. Slipping in another finger and then another until you’re panting against the sheets, body tightening around him. Once you’re adjusted he curls them slightly and then you’re sitting straight up in the bed and keening out his name. He can’t wait any longer. 

You cry out at the loss as he removes his fingers but you’re soon distracted by the feel of him ripping your panties off down your legs, and of him shedding his own underwear. He grabs his cock, stroking it a few times as he sighs in relief, and you get the courage to look at it. 

It looks huge even in his big hands, heavy and with weight as he holds it loosely between his fingers. The skin is dark, the shaft throbbing and Vergil groans as his fingers brush along the sensitive flesh. You reach down to touch it tentatively and it bucks up against the brush of your fingers. You lean up to kiss him once more and he groans against your lips as you run your fingers across the head of him. The pure sound of lust makes you shudder and then Vergil is pulling away with a gasp. 

He pushes you back down to the bed, gently. Hovering over you with his heavy cock in hand. “I can’t wait any longer,” he says, voice raspy and you don't want to wait any longer either. “It will probably still hurt,” he says. “I’m sorry.”

Then he’s pressing against your entrance. He’s huge and you’re whimpering while Vergil growls. 

He kisses you to try and soothe you while his body shakes trying to hold himself back, to let you adjust. 

It feels like eons pass until he’s seated inside of you. There’s a burn and a stretch, uncomfortable but not painful. The heat of him is incredible, the feel of his soft skin pressed against your own. 

Vergil is shaking above you trying to keep himself still, to let you adjust. He can already tell that your scent is changing, shifting from innocence to smelling like him, to being his, to being claimed by him, and he can’t hold on any longer. 

“I can’t hold back,” he grunts, shifting his hips and beginning to thrust against you. It’s probably too soon and the motion makes you cry out, makes you buck your hips and involuntarily tighten around him, keeping him in place.

Vergil swears lowly, in a deep voice and echoes through your chest. And then his hands are on your hips, lifting you up and he’s moving. 

He pulls out and you feel almost empty at the loss, until he slams back in and stars burst from behind your eyes. You cry out his name and it only encourages him more. It’s bare moments before he’s thrusting against you in a hard rhythm, but you can tell he’s still trying to be gentle.

You’ve never felt anything like this before, a strange sensation building and building.

“Vergil!” you cry out for him again and then his body is moving and he’s pressing a large, calloused thumb against your clit. 

You scream and he roars once more. Rubbing at your over sensitive flesh while he thrusts. “Come for me.” he orders and you’re powerless but to obey. Your hips bucking as you dig nails roughly into his back and your body spasms around him. 

He thrusts roughly, one, two, three times before he presses all the way inside of you, groaning as he spills his seed deep inside your body. He falls on top of you, his body hot and heavy but the weight of him not unwelcome. 

Your scent surrounds him, the scent of his claim on you and the devil inside of him purrs. Finally sated. He nuzzles against your neck, the scent overwhelming. 

It feels like years pass before he’s able to prop himself up on his arms. To kiss and praise you as he helps you clean up. He pulls you to his chest when you return to the bed, pressing soft kisses to your hair. 

“That was amazing,” you say and he chuckles once more, his arms tightening around you. 

“That was only the start My Love,” he smiles, “but that’s for another time. Rest now.” He can tell that you can hardly keep your eyes open.

You’re tired, more tired than you realised and you fall to sleep effortlessly in his arms, not so innocent anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> Comments and kudos loved  
> Come find me on Twitter and Tumblr as TehRevving


End file.
